User talk:Rod12
Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:15, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hey! whats up. so any way, I see that you are trying really hard to make this wiki awsome. well, your doing a great job! I am A HUGE Flash fan and I am now part of this wiki. I would love to help you build up this wiki. I will try to communicate with you often and help you out as much as I can. Also, When you trust me enough, you could make me an administrator, since it looks there arent many editors. you dont have to if you dont want to. I just think it will maximise my ability to help. oh! and I know some people who could help out as well, so i'll give them a shout. Just let me know what you want to do, and see you around! - SonicSpeedster912 Sure! I would love to help you out with this project, but I have to warn you that I cant get on every day. im on about 4 days a week, due to school and mountains of homework. Im usually free on saturday and the majority of sunday plus about 2 days a week after school. however almost never on wednesday, but when summer roles around ill be constantly on.. just thought id tell you my schedule so you wouldnt worry if i wasnt on. also, before I go full force into making and writing those pages, I want to learn my way around the site, kinda get a feel for it if you know what i mean. one more thing, this is just an idea, but why not put a link on the main page to your talk page saying something like "If any assistance is needed with any thing, please contact one of our currently active users. Rod 12 ... ..." Its just an idea. -SonicSpeedster912 updated Hey! I just updated the first Synopsis. I hope I did a good job. its been a little while since ive read it, so if something isnt right, just let me know. See you around! -- Sure! ok, I'll take your advice, its just been a while since ive read it so i only remember the highlights. i'll see if I can find the comic book, and read through it again while I type, that way it will be more detailed. and if you have any info on John Fox thats not on his page, id love for you to tell me, I really want to know more about him. Later! -- cool Thank you for your info, He seems really cool. I'll keep an eye out for that graphic novel. if you here anything new, relating to him, like a comic book series or something, let me know that way I can look into it. Thanks again! -- edited the second Hey, I edited the synopsis for The Flash (Vol 3) 2. I think its pretty good. Tell me what you think of it. also, I wont be able to get on again until monday, so the third synopsis will have to wait. sorry about that :( See you Around! -- Background File:Flash Background.jpg -Doomlurker 17:38, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Im Back! Hey! Just wanted to tell you that im back and im about to start the 4th synopsis, but I cant be on for long so I can only start it, or just wright the basics and add detail later. the reason im not doing the 3rd yet is because i havent read it. once i do though, the first thing I do will be editing that page. I'll do my best! -- 00:36, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Template Can I edit the flash templates. please respond Naruto 45 01:34, November 17, 2010 (UTC) edited the 6th Hey! I just edited the 6th synopsis, im in a hurry, so i'll ad detail later. See Ya! -- 23:54, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Hello again Hey Rod12. thanks for your complement on the synopsis! also, any idea when number seven is due to come out? or is it already? ive been pretty buisy lately and havent been able to keep up very well. and 1 more thing. i have created a new wiki called Gotham Knights Wiki, located here: www.gothamknights.wikia.com it is a wiki made for all defenders of gotham, rather than just batman, or just nightwing or so on. if you have any spare time, it would be awsome if you could help me out. you dont have to if you dont want to. and if you do, you dont have to edit regularly, but any help would be appreciated. See you around! -- 17:45, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Edited number 7 Hey! Yep, its working again, so i have done the 7th one. tell me what you think. as for the green arrow synopsises or um, however you say synpsis as a plural, i do not read much green arrow, so i dont think i could do much to help you, sorry. as for the featured article, i will let you know when i have a completed an article. also, if you dont mind, could you tell me more about that "staff job" you told me about at the beginig, im just curiouse. thanks again for all your help! -- 03:51, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for your information. but if you dont mind, could you clarify something? While I was reading it I was under the impression that you were giving me the title of staff member, but I want to make sure. and if you are giving me that title, I will accept the task! and should I put it on my user page, that I am a staff member? that is if you are giving me the title, im a little confused and want to make sure that you are giving it me. also, do you want me to help you with the rest of the issue pages of the flash Volume 3? I know your buisy, so this might help you out. See you around, and Merry Christmas! -- 03:32, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Thank you again! Thank you very much! I am very honored to have that title and will use it to the best of my ability. also, i need to clarify something, in my previouse message, it looks like I was aking you if you wanted me to continue editing the synopsis section of the issue pages. what i was actually asking, was if you wanted me to help you with the other sections, such as "Characters appearing" along with the synopsises. so, basically i was asking if you wanted me to help you with the entire page, rather than the synopsis only. sorry if i didnt make that clear. also, if you need anything else done around here, feel free to ask me, and i'll do my best. I guess i'll talk to you tommorrow! -- 05:32, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I noticed that there are a lot of broken links. so while im waiting for the next flash issue to come out, or inbetween missions, i could go around fixing the links if its okay with you. Just let me know! -- 22:34, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Finished Hello Rod12. I Finished the Character Synopsises. Just let me know if you need me to change something or if you want me to do anything else. as for the links, it appears that some of them dont have any pages to link to. so do you want me to create pages for them, and leave them blank for someone to hopefully come by and edit them, (probably not such a good idea) create pages for them, and write a small resonable artice, to be worked on later, or leave them alone(probably the easiest). Also, if you want to do the rest of the issue pages such as "featured characters" and so on, its cool, dont sweat it. I'll go ahead and complete number 2, but if you want to do the rest of them, go for it. See you around! -- 05:29, December 19, 2010 (UTC)